1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved floor cleaner and, more particularly, to an anti-cord swallowing system and method for a floor cleaner, such as a vacuum cleaner, for preventing electrical cords from being wound about a rotatable brush of the floor cleaner.
2. Background Of The Prior Art
Known floor cleaners, such as vacuum cleaners, have a power head or nozzle housing with a rotatable brush, such as a beater brush, therein for engaging a carpet or hard surface to pick up dirt. If the cleaner is moved over a cord, such as the electrical power cord of the cleaner, the cord may be picked up by the rotating brush and get wound thereabout. When a cord is so "swallowed", damage to the mechanical components of the cleaner, as well as to the cord itself, may result. To prevent a cord from being swallowed in one known cleaner, two anti-cord swallowing bars are positooned so as to run under the cleaner's rotatable brush. Although these bars are effective in preventing cords from wrapping around the brush, they limit the extent to which the beater brush can engage the carpet and thus limit or reduce the effectiveness of the cleaner in picking up dirt and debris.